Days
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: Why does this girl insult me... and blush? *Gh/Vi**oneshot*


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, it's characters and likenesses, are all own by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series.  The characters are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.

* * *

Days

A short romance by ShaggyDiz

* * *

Day one:

                There was something… enticing about the way the black haired girl looked at me today.  I could not put my finger on it, but she gave me shivers.  They were good shivers, mind you.  I didn't understand why she insulted me so much though.

                It was my first day there.  I was already labeled a "geek" the moment I stepped into the door.  The whispers kept saying that.  It annoyed me.  And the black haired girl… her insults were quiet.

                I don't think she meant any of them.  She seemed to blush, which was odd.  I'm just a "geek" to my peers, and this girl blushes after she gets a rise from the class.

                Interesting.

                I never asked her name though.  I should when I see her tomorrow, since I'm going to be sitting next to her for the year, and I'm going to bare the brunt of her insults.

                I don't understand her reaction to this.  My naivety came out then, and I had no clue as to why she gave those insults, or blushed after she did.

                Maybe if I had gone to high school earlier in my life, or had some friends, that I would think that maybe this girl – this black haired girl – had a crush on me.

                Stupid me, I suppose.

Day two:

                The black haired girl continued her insults today, and I actually laughed for once.  I had got her back though, and she had to laugh at that.

                We finally introduced each other after I got her back.  She blushed madly when I did, and I must of as well, cause something inside me caused… a reaction.

                This reaction was odd, though.  Why would I blush after insulting her?  Could I have a crush on her?  It was only my second day in high school, and to think that someone that has insulted me repeatedly has a crush on me and vice versa.

                Interesting.

                "Videl," she said her name was.  It was a nice name.  There was this blonde girl that said something about Videl being the daughter of Hercule.  That was strange in itself.

                She was quite the looker, and I blushed more.  Why?  Why would I blush after thinking something about her beauty?  Do I have a crush on her?

                I would think that she has a crush on me, but why?  This is only my second day.

                I told her my name.  She smiled and repeated my name.  Odd… like she was memorizing it or something.

                High school is strange.

Day three:

                The black haired girl continued her insults today, and I insulted her back.  This game of ours is proving to be quite interesting.

                I wonder why I continue calling her "the black haired girl".  I knew her name to be Videl.  Yet why did I keep thinking her as the title I had given her?

                I studied her hair when she wasn't looking.  They were tied back in double braids.  She took care of her hair; that I can tell.  Why am so interested in her hair though?

                I should be more interested in her eyes.  I remember her eyes back on the first day.  Blue.  She had nice blue eyes.

                Very interesting.

                We continued blushing at each other when we insulted each other.  Why though?  I would think now that I have a crush on this girl.  That in itself is evident.  My heartbeat rises.  My pulse quickens.

                Does she have the same reaction to this?  Well… I don't like peeking at other people.  I only judge by her face.  I doubt my hearing can pick up her rising heartbeat, or her quickening pulse.

                I should bring Piccolo by sometime.  He could sit there while we insult each other, and he can listen.

                Then again… I don't think the black haired girl – Videl, damn it – would like a tall green man sitting in front of her while we blush at each other.

                That wouldn't be good at all.

                I really wish to learn more.

Day four:

                The trend continues.  We insult each other, and then we blush at each other.

                It's definite now though: we both have a crush on each other.  Only the blondes next to us can tell, and I know what they're whispering about.  My hearing is good for some things, and picking up on an air headed conversation is one of them.

                I don't think they were whispering either.  Videl was blushing and threatening to smack them if they didn't shut up.  I think their purpose was for only to have Videl hear, and not me.

                I acted dumb though when I asked what she was complaining about.  "Nothing at all," she said, a little too loudly I may add.

                Very, very interesting.

                She blushed after that.  I talked to her at lunch, wondering what the problem was.

                I think I did something very wrong.  Videl looked at me like I was very stupid then.  She gave this somewhat aggravated sound and just walked away.

                Damn it.  I did do something wrong.  There was something odd about that scene though.

                She was blushing again.  Why?  I did something stupid, and she blushed once again.  I need to think of something, but what?

                Well, I think a lot, but this is new territory for me.  This is very confusing.

                I think I got a plan though.  The end of the day was normal routine again, so I don't think any damaging effects happened from my lack of common sense.

                She looks cute when she blushes.  I just realized that now.  Her black hair, blue eyes, and cute looked red face… she looks wonderful.

                I wonder what Mom will think.  Oh… I don't think I'll tell Mom now.  I'll probably tell her later.

                I got a plan to try first.

Day five:

                The trend continues again, this time I decide to take advantage of it.

                I stop her on the way to lunch and pull her to an empty hall.  She wonders why I'm doing this.  The look on her face clearly gives it away.

                High school is good for that.  Reading people's reactions, after only five days, has become an easy second nature for me.  There was something else though.

                Her temperature was rising.  I can feel the heat coming off of her.  Was this close proximity doing this to her?  And me, I might add?

                Truly interesting.

                I asked her if she wanted to go out on a date sometime.  I've watched enough television to understand the basics of dating.  Step one was asking the girl in question.  I wonder what step two was.

                She giggled.  For the first time, I heard her giggle.  Sure, I've heard her laugh when we were insulting each other.

                But giggle?  Now I'm really hooked on her.  Damn… she's having quite the effect on me.

                She says "yes".  I'm happy.  I forgot what I did there.

                I think I know why she giggled.  I remember now that I was really, really nervous about this.  My face was red; that I know.

                But that giggle was so cute.  Damn… she really has an effect on me.

                So what now?  I think we planned this date.  We talked in that secluded hallway until lunch gave out, and we realized that we didn't eat.  We laughed a lot.

                Then we insulted each other again.  Curious.  Why though?  Did this entire thing start out on the basis of her insulting me?

                This sounds like some sort of childhood romance.  The girl embarrasses the guy repeatedly, and deep down she has this unrequited crush on him.  Very odd indeed, I know.  There was one thing I asked her though.

                I wanted to know where she got this whole idea for insulting me.  She paused for a moment before looking at me.

                Then she reached up and kissed the tip of my nose.  I blushed madly.

                "I'll think of a reason," she said before disappearing into class.

                I was six minutes late.

Day six:

                The plan was simple: go to her house and head out to the mall.  We decided to see a movie, but we really didn't decide on a movie yet.

                This first date thing is quite complicated.  I picked her up though… well, I got to her house and she decided to fly us to the mall.

                I never really told her how I got to her house, or where I lived for starters.

                I think I'll tell her today though.  Everything though?  That'll be interesting to do.

                Interesting.

                I've been thinking that all week, up till now.  Every reaction given between us, and something strange has resulted from it.

                We're at the mall now.  I ask her what she wants to do first, and she gives me this lost look.  Why?  I don't understand these females.  They're a strange group; that I know.

                And this one next to me is the strangest of them all.  Well, besides my mother, but that's a different story for a different time.

                For now, she tells me that she doesn't care.  She latches onto my arm, and for once, I don't blush.  Am I… comfortable with all of this?  I might be, since she isn't blushing either.  I think our reactions feed off of each other.  She insults, and then she blushes.  I insult, and then I blush.

                We didn't insult each other today though.

                I decide to get the movie out of the way.  We'll do that before doing any shopping, if we do that.

                I'll let you ponder on everything that we do.

                And she never had a reason for insulting me either.

Fin.

* * *

Notes: nothing too much here.  It's just the usual "I got an idea, so lets write it out" type of deal.  Again, I'm tinkering with the way I'm writing.  Let me know what you think.


End file.
